yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Rio/Candydandy's Fanon
Info 'Yui Sato '''is one of the female students in ''Yandere Simulator. Appearance Yui Rio has scarlet hair styled in a short sidetail to her right. Her eyes are bright red. She wears the default uniform, unless customized by the player. Her bust size is 0.5 (AA Cup). She wears a red friendship bracelet around her right wrist. She also wears red panties and matching red stockings. Personality Yui is a Social Butterfly. She will pose cutely if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Yui is mischeivious and the loudest of the group. She can be very whiny and obnoxious, as she constantly feels the need to run her mouth. She can be a little too blunt, as she comes off as very mean to some people. She does have a heart, though, and can pretend to be on the side of those who hurt other people. Yui adores to pull pranks and crack jokes, even about herself. Corssing her might seem safe on, but I'd think about that. Interests Yui loves edgy things, such as peicings, tatoos, and heavy metal. Her favorite genre of entertainment is comedy, no question. She loves pulling pranks and cracking jokes, as well. Routine At 7:05 AM, Yui enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain and gossips with Rio Suzuki , Yuna Takahashi , Hina Tanaka, Koharu Watanabe, Hinata Ito, Mei Yamamoto, Mio Nakamura, Saki Kobayashi, Miyu Kato, Kokona Yoshida, and Musume Kanemaru. At 8:00 AM, Yui walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM. Yui walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the cafeteria, sits at the table the rainbow 11 sit at and stays there until 4:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, then she lingers there until 4:00 PM, when she walks home. Quotes Yuna Takahashi Best Friends, although Yuna is concerned by Yui's weird approaches. Hina Tanaka Friends: Hina is a little scared of what Yui will do, but they get along, pretty well. Koharu Watanabe Friends: Both love to gossip and play casual girly video games that aren't really considered video games, like Just Dance. Hinata Ito Hinata doesn't like Yui, because of her mischeivious behavior and quirky behavior. Mei Yamamoto Friends: Yui teases Mei alot, but has shown to be loyal and protective of her, gaining Mei's trust. Mio Nakamura Acquaintences Saki Kobayashi Friends: Both love to gossip and can be blunt. Yui is willing to help her out with bringing distress Kokona Yoshida. Miyu Kato Acquaintences Kokona Yoshida Enemies: Yui has been known to hate Kokona. She is jealous of her popularity and big breasts, so she is a little sadistic coming up with pranks for Kokona. She is even willing to help Saki out with ruining Kokona's life. Musume Kanemaru Friends: Both love to share rebelluos stories and ideas to make life more interesting.